Spot the Difference
by ireadadream
Summary: Max and 99 must head to the Safari to take down CHAOS and of course chaos ensues!


Spot the Difference

"Max, we know that this area has recently been infiltrated with KAOS agents so I want you and 99 to be careful."

"Yes Chief," answered 99 back reassuringly, "But how are we meant to tell who the KAOS agents are?"

The Chief knew this answer and signalled for 99 and Max to move in closer. "We have found out from an anonymous source that the KAOS agents are dressed as animals…"

"Dressed as animals, this is the African Savannah, not a fancy dress party!" exclaimed Max, flicking his hair back and sniggering.

"Exactly Max, that's how they have their cover by dressing up as the various animals that live in these parts."

"So technically," said Max stroking his chin, "We have ourselves a game of pin the tail on the donkey…I mean tiger or lion…or giraffe or zebra…"

"Yes Max," stated 99 rolling her eyes, "So any more information for us chief?"

"Actually yes we have found out that even though they are dressed up as the animals they each have a specific part of the animal different or changed so other KAOS agents can indentify them."

"So we are looking for a zebra with backwards stripes for example..." questioned Max.

"But Max, how can zebras stripes be backwards?" 99 shot out with a bemused face.

"Oh 99," Max followed up with a exasperated look at the Chief then, "you'll understand when your older."

The Chief took a few steps back and looked around while this was going on, unfolding what seem to be uniforms. "Ok Max and 99 you will have your cover as two wildlife workers, showing tourists around. Now take these uniforms, I must go before I get eaten alive by mosquitoes," he threw out the uniforms as he danced around slapping at his legs.

Max looked shocked, "I haven't felt a mosquito since I arrived," he stated triumphantly.

"Well Max maybe they just like the taste of me better…"

"I've never been so insulted…well well I'm sure I can find a lion that would love to eat me, in fact a whole family of them," Max screamed screwing up his eyes at the Chief as he walked into the falling sun.

"Let's hope so…" the Chief said loud enough so only he and the mosquitoes could hear.

The next morning they awoke to the songs of the Savannah, though this was not a choice. "Can't they sleep in for once?" Asked Max to no one in particular as he proceeding to change. Then 99 walked in all kitted out in her suit. "Wow, 99 either this early wake up call has made me delusional or you should have moved to the Savannah earlier just to wear that outfit!"

"Thank you Max," 99 said as she played with one of the strings on her hat, "but to me they are both delusional ideas."

"Well I know where I would rather look when we take our tourists out."

"Actually Max you're driving, so unless you keep us away from the animals, I won't just become a dish for your eyes," she moved closer to Max during this speech and all the while swinging that little rope on her hat.

"99, we should really get to the tourist they will wanna see some…lions…monkeys…" Max all the while moving closer and closer till their eyes meet in the middle tracing each others movements.

At this moment the door hinges gave way to a mighty beast, or otherwise known as the camp facilitator. His bumbling weight made the whole floor heave and when removing his feet the floor would sigh with relief. "Well if it isn't the mating season already?" he snorted. 99 and Max then moved as far apart in the confined room as they could. The facilitator continued to laugh then finally coming to a conclusion he said, "Ok men …and arr women…I was told you two were the best animal experts money will buy…though I'm still not paying you," He said warningly waging on of his sausage fingers at the two. "I will however thank you if you find out what has been happening lately with some of my animals, as it seems some are acting kinda strange, like they aren't animals, like I caught a zebra walking on two legs, TWO LEGS, I can hardly imagine it!"

"I can hardly believe you can walk on your two legs," jittered Max under his breath.

"So I need you people out and ready I got only one tourist today, looks like a German one and you know how these Germans get," he said indicting behind him before widening his eyes, "don't mention the war!"

Heeding that warning 99 and Max set off, Max driving the jeep while 99 read from a script the Chief had sent out. "Africa is home to a wild variety of animals and some are only found in Africa." The tourist nodded in agreement with the statement as 99 carried on with her explanation. "The most popular of these animals is the Zebra; these animals all have a unique stripe pattern that is singles out one zebra from another…"

Before 99 could continue the tourist raised his hand. "Umm yes you," 99 said unassumingly.

"Yes I would like to know if zebras can have backwards stripes?" With this question the jeep flung to a stop and Max stood up where he sat and pointing at the man said, "This is a man that clearly knows his stuff, see 99 I told you there's such thing as…" His voice got quieter as he just realised he had blown 99's cover; if this was a KAOS agent then he would know of 99. Even with a sudden silence breaking out and an alarmed looked upon 99's face the tourist seemed indifferent. Max then resumed his defiance against 99's logic, "I'm sure there is Zebra's with backwards stripes sir, excuse my ignorant friend here," and with that he sat down and started the motor up again.

About 30 more kilometres out he saw nothing out of the ordinary. 99 had run out of script and attempted to make anything sound smart. "These trees here are eaten by all giraffe life in this area and umm, excuse me a moment." She walked over to Max and rested her hands on his shoulder, "Max could we possibly turn around now."

"Hang on a second 99, the Chief gave us clear instruction to find these party animals and…" at the last moment he swerved as a black shadow flung out in front of the van. "Missed him by that much!" said Max, stopping the jeep and climbed out. "I'm sorry Mr. Jones but it seems we almost hit a zebra with with with BACKWARDS STRIPES!" It soon became clear that at the end of each stripe was the head of an arrow pointing backwards. This was all the motivation 99 and Max needed jumping out the jeep and running in a game of cat and mouse or agents and zebra! Though someone seemed to be following their lead, it was the German! He also rolled out of the car and drew out a gun from his pocket, though he didn't point it at the zebra it was a clear shot for Max.

Max unaware was allowing his pompous voice to be carried by the wind to 99, "See 99 I told you they could have backwards stripes…" The rest was inaudible but 99 had an irritated face put on during the speech and was such the rest for call for it too. At long last Max came close enough up to the animal to attempt a tackle. Max got pumped up and moved his shoulder up then down, down then up, then 99 jumped on it. Max kept running unaware and flung himself into the dust, only regaining conscience when he found himself and 99 at the hands of the only man with the gun. The German! "Is this a good time to mention the war?" Max asked knowing the answer already as 99 shook her head.

"Smart and 99, both in matching outfits." He threw back his head and laughed, Max laughed too. "What are you laughing at Smart that was a joke for me to enjoy."

"Yes I know but I cant help but laugh when in imitate danger and also when there is a zebra standing on two legs with its arms crossed looking at me!"

It was true there was a zebra on its hind legs with its arms crossed standing behind the menacing man with the gun, it was quite a contrast. "Take off that suit," the KAOS agent yelled furiously. The zebra complied with the request and drew out a gun of his own.

"See," stated Smart, "Now I feel much more petrified, note to self never wear a zebra suit for Halloween…"

"Shut up!" chimed in the man who once wore the suit. Then twiddling his thumbs he said, "I knew the lion suit was a much better idea…"

The KAOS agent punched the gun into the air and proclaimed, "Enough is enough I say we kill Smart and his pretty but not very smart girl."

"Hey!" blurted out Max, "99 is one of the smartest people I know."

"Thank you Max," she sighed.

"And 99 before I get blown to nothing, can I ask you one thing?"

"Ooh anything Max," she said as he voice picked up.

"How do you induce a lion to come your way?"

"Well if I can remember Max from the notes the Chief gave me, you simply whistle, why?"

At that very moment Max whistled till nothing more than spit threw out of his mouth, "Ha-ha, if you do that they will eat you too!" the agent exclaimed. However he was wrong, and within minutes the lions circled. "Say good-bye boys," as he let out another mind blowing whistle. The lions as Max knew they would, pounced onto the KAOS agents as Max signalled to 99 to run. She needed no convincing.

*Later that day,

"Well Max lucky I told Dr. Pepper about your lion comment or you would have never survived." sang the Chief.

"But I don't understand what stopped the lions from eating us?" 99 said still in shock.

"When researching for your notes 99, Dr. Pepper discovered that the common lion doesn't like the taste or smell of artificial sugar and we managed to put some on your uniforms during the night" explained the Chief.

"Maybe that accounts for the facilitator being so fat, he has natural lion protection." said Max smiling.

"Well all that matters now is that you two are safe"

"But there's something I still don't understand chief?"

"And what's that Max?"

"So if Zebra's can have backwards stripes can cheaters?"

"They have spots Max!"

"Right but can they have invisible spots?"

"Max!" 99 and the Chief exclaimed.

The End


End file.
